


Birthday Wish Come True

by Yesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesdestiel/pseuds/Yesdestiel
Summary: Dean’s birthday had been a completely normal day, he asked Sam not to celebrate. And he made sure that Sam hadn’t told Cas or Jack that it was his birthday. Dean did forget to tell Mary not to celebrate his birthday, but in the end he was happy he didn’t.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> These Chapters are going to be a little short but I wrote this in an hour. Happy birthday Dean Winchester!! This story is what I wish would happen on tonight's episode, 14x11.

The Impala stopped with a roar, Sam and Dean got out of the car. They entered the bunker, and turned on the lights. Everyone jumped out and screamed, "SURPRISE!" Dean was startled, so he pulled out his gun.

"Woah Dean, Dean chill put the gun away it's your surprise party." Sam tried to calm Dean down before he accidentally shot someone.

"Damn Sammy, why did you have to throw me a surprise party? You of all people know how I react with surprises." He put his gun back from where he had grabbed it and headed down the stairs, with Sam following.

"It was Cas' idea so just enjoy the party, there is plenty of alcohol." 

Dean's eyes almost immediately lit up, he had a huge smile on his face. "Who's idea was that? Because I swear I will hug them." 

Castiel came forward from the crowd, "You like it Dean? I made Sam get a bunch of alcohol to outweigh the decorations. And Jack helped put everything up!” 

Sam noticed Jack, he could see his head peeking out of the large group of people with a huge smile on his face. 

Dean had not realized the decorations until now, blue streamers and blue balloons. Both the color of Cas' eyes, almost perfectly. Not that he payed attention to Cas' extremely blue eyes...

There was also a banner hanging, that he could tell his mom had made. The handwriting was beautiful, it read "Happy 40th birthday Dean!" Dean growled a bit then answered Castiel, "I love it! Just why did you have to put that I was 40? It's so old." 

Everyone started laughing and Mary chimed in, "Dean I'm a lot older than you, and trust me your not old." 

Dean laughed a little, then Sam took the opportunity to bring something up. "Hey Dean, if I heard correctly you said you would hug whoever thought of the alcohol. And as you now know that was Cas' idea." Sam smirked and moved out of the way to not get hit by Dean. 

"Fine, whatever Sammy. Bring it in Cas." He held open his arms, for Cas to hug him. Castiel hadn't hugged many people, so he was squeezing Dean a little too tight. "Woah there cowboy," he pushed Cas away to get out of his tight grip. Dean turned to the group of people, "Let's get this party started!!" He smacked Cas on the back, "Let's get you a drink!" 

Once Dean and Cas had walked over towards the alcohol, Mary walked towards Sam. She looked up at Sam and then back at Cas and Dean, she whisper "Are they dating? I never thought to ask, but they look like more than friends." 

Sam chuckled a bit, "No I can tell they both like each other. For years they have just been drooling over one and other, neither have gotten the courage to admit it." He smiled down at Mary, thinking it was funny that she had realized already. 

"Wow okay, let's hope something happens.. eventually. For now let's get a drink." Mary and Sam headed over towards Dean and Cas, to go get a drink.


	2. Courage

Most people at the party had began to drink, even Castiel. Jack was one of the few people who didn’t drink, same with Claire. Her and Jack had struck up a conversation as soon as the party started, Claire was giving Jack some advice on girls. She was also talking to Jack about random shit like ‘why is cereal so good?’ Claire’s answer to that question was, ‘because tastebuds love us.’ 

About an hour after the party started Sam announced, “Okay guys time for the birthday man to open some presents!” He said birthday man instead of birthday boy because he knew Dean would punch him if he called Dean a boy. 

Dean stood up and walked over towards Sam, “You guys got me presents too? Aw I love you guys!” He heard a few laughs in the crowd of people, but not many because most people had already seen Dean this drunk. 

Sam slapped Dean on the back, “Let’s get to opening!” He walked over towards the little table of presents, as Mary pushed a seat towards Dean. Sam called Jack over to help him, and they put all of the presents right in front of him. Only a few had actually had some kind of birthday bag, the rest were in brown paper bags. Most of the hunters had gotten Dean beer, or some fancy liquor. 

\----- 

All the present were opened with a good size pile of paper bags in front of Dean. He had gotten a present from almost everyone, and he thanked anyone who got him something. “Thank you everyone I will definitely be drinking ALL of this, but excuse me I need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.” 

Sam thought it was funny when Dean got so drunk, he would become really polite and happy. But he also knew Dean couldn’t keep his words back, and Dean has a major crush on Castiel. Dean with no filter, plus Dean crushing on Castiel, equals confessions. 

\------

When Dean came back the lights were off, and everyone had gathered around a cake with candles that said 40. He smiled and walked towards them, while he was being serenaded. 

“Happy birthday to you…” everyone chimed in singing as loudly as they could.

Once the song was over Dean reached over to blow out the candles, he thought of a wish. 

‘I wish I could get enough courage to tell Castiel how I really feel’

He recited it three times in his head, blew out his candles, then opened his eyes. 

Sam was the first to say anything, “What did you wish for Dean?” He smirked a little because he really hoped Dean wished something about Castiel.

Dean stared at Sam a little, “You know if I say it, it won’t come true.” He winked at Sam, “Let’s eat some cake!” 

Sam went to the kitchen to grab a knife, and brought Cas with him. He waited until he was alone with Castiel, “Are you going to tell him?” Sam smiled a bit as he grabbed a knife and the bags of plastic forks. 

Castiel started to blush, “I want to tell him but what if he doesn’t like me that way?” 

“Grab that,” Sam pointed to a stack of plates and napkins. “I’ve already told you, he likes you Cas.” 

They started walking back towards the party, “Who’s ready to eat?” Sam and Cas sat their things down, on the table by the cake. He whispered to Castiel, “You better tell him.” Sam started to cut the cake, handing everyone a slice. 

\-----

Two hours later Castiel finally got up the courage to talk to Dean. Cas walked over to him, and grabbed Dean’s shoulder “Can we talk?” 

Dean answered, “Yeah sure Cas, what is it?” 

“Can we talk in private?” 

Dean nodded and followed Castiel to the kitchen, “So what’s up Cas?” Immediately Dean got nervous, he started looking down and fiddling with his hands. 

Castiel sat down, his eyes directly looking at Dean even though he wasn’t looking back. “So um..” his heart began beating heavily, “I just wanted to say that I like you.” 

‘Oh shit Cas, he did it. I can do it, I got this, just tell him.’

Dean looked up, “In what sense?” He had to make sure Castiel meant he liked him liked him. 

“I like you Dean, like romantically. I’ve liked you for years.” Castiel was staring deep into Dean’s green eyes, perfect eyes. 

“I like you too Cas,” he moved a little closer to Castiel. “Can I kiss you?”


End file.
